1. Technological Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to signal receiving apparatuses, display apparatuses and control methods thereof, and more particularly, to a signal receiving apparatus and a display apparatus, which are capable of communicating with each other wirelessly and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus, such as a monitor, a TV, etc., is used for various fields. The display apparatus processes an image signal provided from an external apparatus, such as a computer, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player or the like, or provided by a broadcasting signal provided from a broadcasting station or the like, and displays an image on a screen.
In addition, the display apparatus may be connected to a set-top box that receives a broadcasting signal via wires, a cable TV or a satellite broadcasting, and processes the broadcasting signal provided from the set-top box for display of an image on the screen.
In recent years, there has been suggested a wireless TV system in which a display apparatus is connected to a set-top box wirelessly. The wireless TV system includes a display apparatus having a wireless receiver (hereinafter referred to as an “Rx module”) and a set-top box having a wireless transmitter (hereinafter referred to as a “Tx module”). The set-top box receives an image signal from a broadcasting station or the like, and the display apparatus receives the image signal from the set-top box and then displays the image signal on a screen.
At this time, in order for the display apparatus to communicate with the set-top box wirelessly, a media access control (MAC) address of the Rx module must be equal to that of the Tx module. That is, when the display apparatus is powered on, and then, power is applied to the Rx module, the Rx module searches the Tx module having the same MAC address as the MAC address of the Rx module. When communication between the Rx module and the Tx module is successful and the display apparatus is wirelessly connected to the set-top box, the set-top box informs a user that wireless communication is established between the display apparatus and the set-top box, by using an LED or the like provided at the front of the set-top box.
In such a conventional TV system, the display apparatus is connected to the set-top box in a one-to-one correspondence. However, if a plurality of display apparatuses are connected to one set-top box, it is very difficult to indicate which of the display apparatuses communicates with the set-top box wirelessly.
For example, assuming that wireless communication is established between a plurality of display apparatuses, which are provided in separate areas, and one set-top box, if the set-top box indicates that one of the display apparatuses is connected to the set-top box by using an LED, a user may not know which of display apparatuses is connected to the set-top box.
In addition, if the display apparatus is not placed in the same area as the set-top box, a user has to directly confirm whether or not the display apparatus is wirelessly connected to the set-top box.